Final Fantasy XII concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy XII. __TOC__ Logo The logo for Final Fantasy XII was designed by Yoshitaka Amano. FFXII Logo Art.jpg FFXII logo sketch by Yoshitaka Amano.png Characters Main characters Vaan-concept.jpg|Vaan. BalthierUO.jpg|Balthier (early concept). Balthier-concept.jpg|Balthier. Fran-concept.jpg|Fran. Basch-early concept.jpg|Basch (early concept). Basch-concept.jpg|Basch. Ashe-concept.jpg|Ashe. Ashe Concept Sketch.jpg|Ashe. FFXII-AsheWed Concept.jpg|Ashe wedding gown. FFXII-AsheMourningGown.jpg|Ashe mourning gown. Young Ashe (artwork).jpg|Young Ashe. Penelo-concept.jpg|Penelo. VaanPenelo-Artwork.jpg|Vaan and Penelo. FFXII-BalthierFran conceptColored.jpg|Balthier and Fran. AsheBasch-Artwork.jpg|Ashe and Basch. Basch family.jpg|Basch and Noah. FFXII Viera.png|Fran (left). Imperials FFXII-GramisArt.jpg|Gramis Gana Solidor. FFXII-VayneArt.jpg|Vayne Carudas Solidor. LarsaUOmega.jpg|Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Vayne and Larsa (artwork).jpg|Vayne and Larsa. JudgeMagisters.jpg|Judge Magisters. Gabranth concept.jpg|Judge Magister Gabranth. 12b-ghis v2.jpg|Judge Magister Ghis. Ghis art.jpg|Judge Magister Ghis. 12b-bergan.jpg|Judge Magister Bergan. DraceUO.jpg|Judge Magister Drace. Zargabaath Sketch.jpg|Judge Magister Zargabaath. Dr. Cidolfus and Balthier (artwork).jpg|Dr. Cid and Balthier. Imperial soldier.jpg|Imperial soldier. Other characters Al-Cid (artwork).jpg|Al-Cid Margrace. AnastasisUOmega.jpg|Anastasis. Ba'gamnan artwork.jpg|Ba'Gamnan. Dalan artwork.jpg|Old Dalan. FFXII-RaslerArt.jpg|Rasler Heios Nabradia. XIIrassler.jpg|Rasler Heios Nabradia. VosslerUO.jpg|Vossler York Azelas. Fran with sisters (artwork).jpg|Jote, Mjrn and Fran. Fran with sisters 2 (artwork).jpg|Fran, Mjrn and Jote. MigeloUO.jpg|Migelo. OndoreUO.jpg|Halim Ondore. Six Moogle Siblings artwork.jpg|Six Moogle Siblings. People of Ivalice Archadian noble.jpg|Archadian nobility. XII Humes.PNG|Dalmascans. Dalmascan soldier.jpg|Dalmascan soldier. Orphans of Rabanastre (artwork).jpg|Rabanastre orphans. 12b-bangaa 2.jpg|Bangaa. XII-bangaa concept.jpg|Bangaa. XII Viera.JPG|Viera. XII-seeq concept.jpg|Seeq. Garif 2.jpg|Garif. Garif-FFXII.png|Garif. Moogle FFXII.jpg|Moogle. Numou 2.jpg|Nu mou. Numou.jpg|Nu mou. Urutanyensa.jpg|Urutan Yensa. 12b-occurias 1.jpg|Occuria (early concept). OccuriaUOmega.jpg|Occuria. Locations Nalbina artwork2.jpg|Nalbina Fortress Paling Crystal. Nalbina throne room.jpg|Nalbina Fortress Throne Room. Rabanastre cathedral.jpg|Rabanastre Cathedral. FFXII-RabanastreCathedral Artwork.jpg|Rabanastre Cathedral. FFXII-Rabanastre-MuthruBazaar concept.jpg|Rabanastre Muthru Bazaar. Muthru bazaar artwork.jpg|Rabanastre Muthru Bazaar. Giza plains.jpg|Giza Plains. FFXII-DungeonChamber concept.jpg|Nalbina Dungeon Oubliette. 12b-barheim passageway 4.jpg|Barheim Passage. 12b-barheim passageway 6.jpg|Barheim Passage. Barheim passage artwork.jpg|Barheim Passage. Barheim passage-artwork-ffxii.jpg|Barheim Passage. Barheim-passage-artwork.jpg|Barheim Passage. Nalbinafort.jpg|Nalbina Fortress. Nalbina artwork.jpg|Nalbina Fortress fruit stand. Bhujerba artwork.jpg|Bhujerba. Sandsea Artwork.jpg|Sandsea. Jahara artwork.jpg|Jahara. 12b-mosphore highwaste 2.jpg|Mosphoran Highwaste. 12b-mosphore highwaste 4.jpg|Mosphoran Highwaste. Mosphore highwaste 3.jpg|Mosphoran Highwaste Shrine. Nabudis.jpg|Necrohol of Nabudis. FFXII-PhonCoast concept.jpg|Phon Coast. The Tchita Uplands.jpg|Tchita Uplands. Tchita concept.jpg|Tchita Uplands Shrine. Old archades art2.jpg|Old Archades. Archades artwork2.jpg|Archades. Archades artwork3.jpg|Archades. Archades-Artwork-FFXII.jpg|Archades. FFXII-ArchadesCitizens artwork.jpg|Archades. Draklor-Laboratory-Concept-Artwork-FFXII.jpg|Draklor Laboratory. BalfonheimUO.jpg|Balfonheim. Battle Enemies Baknamy.jpg|Baknamy. 12b-cockatrices.jpg|Cockatrice genus. 12b-coeurl.jpg|Coeurl. Amorphxii.jpg|Flan. Gigantoad concept.jpg|Gigantoad. Malboro.jpg|Malboro. Mandragoras concept art.jpg|Mandragoras genus. Skeleton concept.jpg|Skeleton genus. Giantxii.jpg|Slaven. Sleipnir.jpg|Sleipnir. Urstrix concept.jpg|Urstix. Ffxii wolf genus.jpg|Wolf genus. Werewolf.jpg|Werewolf. Bosses Demon-Wall-Artwork-FFXII.png|Demon Wall. Ring wyrm.jpg|Ring Wyrm. Vinuskar concept.jpg|Vinuskar. Espers Belias artwork.jpg|Belias. CuchulainnUOmega.jpg|Cúchulainn. ZaleraUOmega.jpg|Zalera. Esper1.gif|Esper Glyphs. Belias Glyph Art.jpg|Belias glyph. Mateus Glyph Art.jpg|Mateus glyph. Adrammelech Glyph Art.jpg|Adrammelech glyph. Exodus Glyph Art.jpg|Exodus glyph. Cúchulainn Glyph Art.jpg|Cúchulainn glyph. Chaos Glyph Art.jpg|Chaos glyph. Zeromus Glyph Art.jpg|Zeromus glyph. Shemhazai Glyph Art.jpg|Shemhazai glyph. Ultima Glyph Art.jpg|Ultima glyph. Hashmal Glyph Art.jpg|Hashmal glyph. Famfrit Glyph Art.jpg|Famfrit glyph. Zodiark Glyph Art.jpg|Zodiark glyph. Airships FFXII-Rabanastre concept.jpg|Airships above Rabanastre. Airship-concepts-ffxii.jpg|Various airships. 12b-durga.jpg|''Durga.'' Ffxii alexander.jpg|''Alexander''. Alexander-FFXII-Concept-art.png|''Alexander''. Carbuncle-artwork.jpg|''Carbuncle.'' FFXII-Ifrit Artwork.jpg|''Ifrit''. Ifrit artwork.jpg|''Ifrit''. Strahl concept.jpg|''Strahl''. Strahl concept2.jpg|''Strahl''. Sky fortress bahamut v2.jpg|Sky Fortress Bahamut. Sky fortress bahamut.jpg|Sky Fortress Bahamut. Miscellaneous Chocobo artwork.jpg|Chocobo. Skypirates hoverbike.jpg|Sky pirates' hoverbike. 12b-goddess statue.jpg|Goddess Statue. Goddess-statue-artwork-ffxii.jpg|Goddess Statue. Waystone ffxii.jpg|Waystone. Archadian seal.jpg|Archadian Seal. DalmascaSeal.jpg|Dalmascan Seal. XII-SolidorSeal.jpg|House Solidor's Seal. Promotional artwork Original Final Fantasy XII Archades artwork.jpg|Archades. FFXII Bhujerba art.jpg|Bhujerba. Vaanart.jpg|Vaan. Vaan penelo basch.jpg|Vaan, Penelo and Basch. Balthier and Fran.jpg|Balthier and Fran. Fran-ashe-baltheir FFXII.jpg|Balthier, Fran and Ashe. Baschart.jpg|Basch. Ashe army.jpg|Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Penelo dancing.jpg|Penelo. Ff12-larsa vayne.jpg|Larsa and Vayne. ''Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System'' FFXII International artwork.jpg|The party. AkihikiYoshida-FFXIIallChars..jpg|The party. Akihiko-Yoshida-FFXII-IZJS-Sketch.png|Sketch. Akihiko-Yoshida-FFXII-IZJS-Sketch2.png|Sketch. FFXII-International PromoArt.jpg|Espers. Flying ifrit.jpg|''Ifrit''. ''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'' FFXII The Zodiac Age Artwork.png|Key art by Akihiko Yoshida. FFXIITZA Artwork.png|Key art by Isamu Kamikokuryo. FFXIITZA Minaba artwork.jpg|Key art by Hideo Minaba. FFXIITZA Artwork2.png|Key art by Isamu Kamikokuryo. FFXIITZA Artwork3.png|Key art by Hideo Minaba. FFXII-TZA-Steam-Key-Art.jpg|Key art for the Steam release by Isamu Kamikokuryo. FFXII TZA Artwork.png|Key art by Akihiko Yoshida. FFXII TZA Artwork 2.png|Key art by Isamu Kamikokuryō. Alexander by Hideo Minaba for FFXII TZA.jpg|Key art by Hideo Minaba. Other FFXII-12th-Anniversary-Art.jpg|12th anniversary artwork. FFXII Sale.png|Sale. Yoshitaka Amano artwork FFXII Amano 5.jpg|Fran, Ashe and Penelo. FFXII Amano.jpg|Balthier, Fran, Ashe and Vaan. Amano Judges.jpg|Judges. FFXII Judge Live.jpg|Judge Gabranth. FFXII Amano 3.jpg|Airship. FFXII Amano 4.jpg|Town. FFXII Amano 2.jpg|Wyrm. Category:Final Fantasy XII artwork